Proxy
Proxy is a female character and protagonist that appears as a survivor and an ally during the later levels of the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. Proxy is one of the main allies, teaming up with the Marine and Noir Lime during the course of the second game, offering major assistance in battle. Little is known about the origins of Proxy, other than she was a Civil Security prisoner who found her way into an alliance with the other protagonists because of a common enemy. In the campaign, there are a series of levels entirely for Proxy to survive each encounter, until she meets up with the Marine. Levels tend to be similar to those with the Marine levels, with a few additional levels of difficulty added, and from a different point of view. The player gets a chance to experience new weapon models as they advance through the campaign as Proxy. Description Proxy_withhelmet.jpg|Proxy with helmet equipped. White_Proxy.jpg|Proxy in white battlesuit. Proxy_withouthelmet.jpg|Proxy without the helmet. Proxy red.jpg|Red Proxy Proxy blue.jpg|Blue Proxy Proxy is a survivor, as the player figures out as she is introduced. She appears as playable character at Level 30. In the middle of a Civil Security base, where she must escape the initial Civil Security guards, find weapons, and leave the compound. Later in the campaign, she allies with the Marine, and then Noir Lime and becomes one of the central allies and main playable characters. Proxy also has pink swords. She has 500 HP on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties and 130 HP on Impossible difficulty. If Marine is set to the Heavy Battlesuit, Proxy will have 750 HP, and 150 on Impossible. Proxy also fights along side the Marine and with Noir Lime in the final levels of the campaign, 40 and 41. first level with proxy is level 30 Notable Weapons Proxy's notable weapons include the Shotgun CS-DAZ, the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK, the Pistol CS-Pro, the Drone Gun CS-Virus, and the Assault Rifle CS-RC. Most of the these weapons she picks up on the first mission where she escapes a Civil Security compound. Proxy's signature weapons are completely different from that of the Marine, and playing as Proxy gives the player a chance to use completely new weapons for a different game experience. Most of Proxy's weapons are exclusively Civil Security; this may be because she is more familiar with that faction's weaponry or has not acquired the capability to wield all of the weapons that the Marine can. Trivia * She has a white version of her battlesuit and a red and blue one which cannot be used at Campaign. Her green (standard) version's code for Map Editor is 3, helmetless is 61, white is 72, red is 76, and blue is 75. *She is the only character that shouts a word when she is dying, other than Civil Security, while other characters just grunt. *Some players think Proxy is a male because of the body size. Civil Security soldiers also say, "He must be stopped". This could be a typo, or it could be an intentional mistake that the Civil Security soldiers were supposed to make, possibly reflecting on their intelligence or exposure to female humans. *She is the first ally that wields the Heavy Railgun. *She is the second one to have different battlesuits, the first one being the Marine. *Proxy may be of Asian descent due to the shade of her skin and her facial appearance. *Oddly, when choosing her helmet, you can change the color of her skin. The same goes for her arms when changing the color of her swords * She is the only character in the game whose facial appearance is known. Quotes Proxy will shout one of these quotes: "Got one!" - When she kills an enemy. "Fantastic!" - Another phrase when she kills a foe. "Nice!" - Another phrase when she kills an enemy. "Take cover!" - When she gets hit. "Over here!" - Another phrase Proxy shouts when she spots an enemy. "Up there!" - When she spots an enemy above her. "No!" or "Help!" - When she is dying. "Aaaaah!" - When killed. Proxy also grunts when damaged like all other characters in PB2. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Campaign Category:Characters Category:Skins